daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lili Faversham
Lili Faversham is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Millicent Martin. Storylines Lili was an eccentric old woman who lived in Lugano, Switzerland with her caretaker, Lucille. Ms. Faversham was once the toast of the town and held grand balls and art auctions, but later on much of her art had been stolen and her health had begun to dwindle. John Black and Hope Williams Brady arrived in Lugano and showed a comb to a man in an antique shop there. He identified it as being from a collection which had been stolen. The shopkeeper told them to leave immediately and he wouldn't report them to the police. After leaving, John and Hope witnessed the shopkeeper give the comb to a woman named Lucille. John and Hope followed Lucille to a grand house, which John recognized as the one from the picture of Hope. John and Hope entered the house, claiming to be in Lugano studying architecture. The house was owned by Ms. Faversham, Lucille was her caretaker as she was not a well person. Upon seeing Hope, Ms. Faversham called her Princess Gina, which shocked Hope and John. Ms. Faversham told Hope that they were good friends and she came to all the balls she used to host before she got sick. However, she mysteriously disappeared from the dance floor and hasn't been seen since. Hope wanted to continue talking to Ms. Faversham, but her caretaker Lucille said that Ms. Faversham needed to rest and they should go. John and Hope attended a dinner that Ms. Faversham was hosting and were shocked to see Roman and Billie there. Roman explained to him that he was posing as Jesse Bob Thorton, a Texas Oil Tycoon, and Billie was his mistress Ruth Anne James. Roman knew Ms. Faversham years ago when he first began working on this art smuggling case for the ISA. Ms Faversham had lost a great deal of art treasures due to a theft. However, Roman was convinced it was an inside job. Over the course of the evening, Ms. Faversham told Hope that she was the toast of all the balls in Lugano and had many gentlemen callers, but remained true to only one man. Ms. Faversham also told Hope that she was like a daughter to her and was going to leave everything, including "Garden at Twilight" to her. Alas, "Garden at Twilight" had been stolen many years ago. Meanwhile, Lucille became irritated with Princess Gina and drugged her champagne to bring the party to a close quickly. Hope and John decided to drive out to the country to see the grandson of Paul Renet, Maurice Renet. Earlier that day, John was shocked when two nuns recognized him as Father Black. At the Renet Estate, Maurice told John and Hope about the last party Ms. Faversham gave which he attended and showed them some pictures. Hope is nowhere to be found in them, but John is! John appears in one of the pictures with a beard and long hair. John asked Ms. Faversham if she remembered a priest being at past art auctions and she said there was a priest who was close with Princess Gina, but she hadn't seen him in over 15 years. Suddenly, Lucille showed up with Hope's passport and told Ms. Faversham that "Princess Gina" was a fraud. Hope explained her dilemma to Ms. Faversham, who later proved that Hope was Princess Gina because of a birthmark on her head. Ms. Faversham told Hope that perhaps she was really Princess Gina and made to believe she was Hope Brady. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 1990s